Stolen
by FireEmblemMae
Summary: A deadly battle has arrived to delay the events that were supposed to happen that day. Love was found too late. It was stolen... Join the shepherds in their adventures to find out what happens next! :D
1. Stolen

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction so I won't be as good as the other writers. Thanks to all of the Fire Emblem: Awakening fan fiction writers for the inspiration for me write this story! The avatar will be using the name I gave them in the game, Mae. I might make new chapters depending on this story's popularity. Thanks for clicking on this and enjoy reading! :D**

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

The camp site was quiet and empty. Wind blew the tents back and forth as it was passing by. The pouring rain crashed onto the earth and dispersed within the ground. No one was around at the time. Pure emptiness.

All the shepherds were out fighting against the Risen. Despite the weather conditions, they fought hard. Mae and Chrom were side by side parrying attacks and taking down all the zombies that were about to strike. Much blood was already dripping on the battlefield. They were practically fighting in a sea of blood.

"All remaining sword units move southwest and stand guard! Another wave is approaching!" the tactician said in a hurry. There was no time to hesitate. It was either life or death.

"Mae, watch out!" the blue haired man pushed her out the way and took the blow. Luckily, he wasn't impacted that much. Chrom was about to fall onto the ground, but Mae caught him. He was way too heavy for a petite girl to support him. They both fell. Mae lifted Chrom's head then spoke to him.

"Chrom are you okay?!" Mae then called Lissa to repair her closest friend's injured arm. It was a mess. The undead reinforcements arrived and the sword units were waiting for their next move.

"I'm fine. It's only one arm; I can still f-fight…" he stood up immediately and grabbed Falchion sticking out from the ground and continued into the battlefield. Thoughts went through Mae's mind; _why are these Risen more of a challenge than before, why do they keep respawning, and where? This injury that Chrom received is quite unique. I've noticed the same marking on each soldier out combating with struggle that the Risen mark and "X" on their victim. Did they plant something us? If so, we're screwed…_

"It's too dangerous! Stay put while you wait for Lissa! I'm able to handle the situation!

Lissa arrived, rather late, and stopped Chrom to treat his wounds. He tried to resist but allowed her to fix him up. Mae stood up and gave out her commands, shouting out with all her might so they can go back to camp. Everyone was tired.

"Archers! Ready your position near the sword wielders but not too close! Provide coverage in order to damage their defenses! If this keeps up we may be able to make a hole through their army! Then the mages will proceed to assault the Risen with the Knights and Paladins through their weak point! If we're unable to keep pace, we'll have to withdraw!" She panted and carried on with her duties.

"We can't retreat!" These things might get the nearest town next!" Chrom alleged and stood up. "Our men can still fight!"

"That's why evacuated them beforehand. I am the tactician after all." They both smiled at each other and then realized this is not the time to be like this.

Ominous clouds began to appear overhead. The skies turned gray and darkened. Soldiers peered up into the sky as the drops of rain continue to spread onto their face. Silence was given to them. Everyone looked at each other in shock of what was started to look like a giant. The humungous shadow casted over the whole battlefield. Next thing you know, Chrom calls the orders.

"All units RETREAT!"

Everyone scurried back to the wagons and left quickly. Just then, the shadow came to them.

"Oh Gods no…MAE!-"

The shadow "creature grabbed Mae and vanished without sight. Those were the last words she heard. Chrom fell to his knees, looked up at the sky and shouted;

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**That's it! I'll continue to make more if I get reviews saying if it was good or not. Please review! It's greatly appreciated! And this is kind of my own story so it doesn't really relate to the game. Thanks for taking time to read! :D**


	2. Retrieval

**Wow! I didn't expect to see many people click on this! I'd like to thank all of the reviews I got and thanks for the feedback. I appreciate all the readers and hope you'll enjoy this chapter the same way you did with the previous one. Ok, I'll continue the plot so let's go! :D**

* * *

A masked man appeared in the background of Mae's cell. As he was inching closer, the chains on his all black attire kept clinking against each other. His hands had a red substance of what seemed to be blood. _This man reeks of evil and I barely met him…_

"Ah, it seems you're awake now Miss Mae." The mysterious man was now in front of Mae. _Who is this guy? How does he even know my name? I'm not exactly that well known as Chrom._

Her disturbed face caught his attention. "Is something bothering you? I can sanitize my hands if it irritates you that much." He crouched down to Mae's level and looked her in the eye. "Ylisse's famous chief tactician is probably plotting an escape plan, am I correct?" The man then lifted her head up and sighed. "Oh well, I'll just make sure to keep an eye on you."

"How do you know my name and why am I here?" She was ready to attack the man when she was no longer wearing her cloak. To add onto that, she was in chains.

"Looking for your cloak darling?" He held her cloak up and giggled at her response. "I made sure you don't have any weapons on ya!"

"I have no business regarding you." That's when she spat on his black, spiky boots and looked up at him. "You're nothing like Chrom, just a low-life seeking attention."

The masked man burst with anger. He took his hand and smacked Mae across the face. "What an insolent, impatient young lady we have here!

"…" Her head was still tilted towards him.

"I don't usually start fights but when someone else begins it, I have to respond." The incomprehensible man kicked her with her spiked boots in her rib area and cut through. Ignoring the pain, Mae looked him in the eye, still with that revolting look. The floor was soon painted red from the poor girl's body.

"I was going to tell you that you'll be rescued. How do I know? This trap is all set up by the magnificent-"He cut himself off, almost reveal his identity to his enemy! He decided to come up with a stage name, a name he'll be known for everywhere.

"The magnificent _Surge_." He stood up and looked down on her. "Ha, I could practically feel the power _surging_ through me knowing that I've successfully captured Ylisse's chief tactician!" he exclaimed, "Your beloved Chrom, and his shepherds, will arrive here soon to retrieve you."

He hadn't noticed that Mae was using his "personal" time to release herself from this hell of a place. Her bobby pin in her hair served as a key to freedom. A -click- was heard and she stayed silent, pretending she was still locked up.

"Well? I want to hear your thoughts about my new name! Surges bent down and grasp a knife in his hand. The knife was directly under Mae's chin (on the neck) and ready to cut through any second.

"It's…it's interesting." Mae began to plot her way out of her cell. The problem was, she had no idea where she was, so there was a possibility that there could be guards or even more blockades to prevent her from breaking loose. "Do you mind giving me my cloak back?"

"Very well then," Surge said, I guess you can't out if here anyways sooooooo…I'll give it to you." He threw it at her and left saying, "I'll be back. Don't you dare think of doing anything bad!"

_Now it's time to get outta here! This place smells like innocent dead people and that's not exactly what I'm used to… I just hope there's nobody or something in my way!_

Just like that, she left the room and began her adventure outside.

* * *

Back at the shepherd's camp, they were preparing their travel to save Mae. Although they suspected it was a trap, they had to go for the risks to save their friend.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Chrom asked.

"Where will we travel milord? We have no whereabouts to where Mae could be." Frederick the wary inquired.

"We'll just have to search high and low and proceed without our master tactician…"

"I'm sorry she was _stolen_ on the day you were going to propose to her." Frederick stated, "We tried our best to make sure not to have any casualties or… lost.

"No need to apologize, it was my fault that I was unable to protect her." He said with a gloomy face.

To lift up the sulky atmosphere, Lissa decided to say, "Well, let's go and get Mae!"

"LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" The shepherds exclaimed.

Just then, a surviving solider from the previous battle fell to the ground and started squirming around on the floor. Everyone started to try to assist the somewhat injured man. Unfortunately the man died on impact. That's when they noticed he had an "X" on this right arm.

"Something about that marking is starting to affect the victim's body…" Chrom said "Check for any soldiers with the same label as this hapless man."

"Yes sir!" and all the shepherds dispersed.

"I guess our convey plan will have to wait." He sighed, "I hope you're alright Mae." Chrom left to assist the others.

* * *

Mae had passed the borders of that castle she was imprisoned in. She was running as fast as she could. Not knowing what was implanted in her, she continued to move on. There was an "X" marking on her also. Hers would act differently though. It shows the location of the person, in this case Mae, and automatically teleports the caster.

_I hope Chrom the others don't come here. I'll be on my way so it would be problematic if they were to arrive there even though I've left already._

Already far from the castle, she noticed that there was a small town in sight. _Time to take a rest! My feet hurt and I'm badly injured. I should probably get __checked up. _

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for reading and please review! I'd like to hear some ideas of what should happen next! I don't know when I'll update but I'll try to frequently. School resumed so it's been hard to fit in writing new chapters. Peace! :D**


	3. Return

**Happy Friday! I had my interview for ASB and I think I handled it quite well. The upperclassmen were really kind to me! I hope I get accepted in! Ok, now back to the actually story. But first, I'll tell you that in this chapter, you'll find out about the "X" mystery and what the shadow figure was. Thanks for your support and enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I feel refreshed!" Mae was in a nearby town getting her wounds treated. Who knew that it would take 2 months to recover?

"Thank you so much for taking care of me." She said as she was exiting the clinic.

"No worries! You can always return here if you need your injuries tended." The elderly lady that was taking care of Mae replied.

She waved goodbye to the lady and all her new friends she met. It was sunny outside, just the great weather to start the journey again. As Mae was traveling, she got to see new kinds of flora and fauna that she wasn't able to see in Ylisse. At least everything was going well for her!

* * *

Back at the shepherd's camp, they were continuing to find a cure for this mysterious marking. They found out that it was implanted by the vicious Risen army they have battled before. Many of their soldiers have died in the past few months, but one individual was not present.

Chrom went looking for Mae by himself and decided that if aid were given to him, it would simply slow him down.

"Gods, where are you? You couldn't have wandered that far!" He exclaimed. It was sunny in the area where he was looking around. He began to see unfamiliar landscapes and hoped he wasn't lost. _Great. We already lost Mae. Now I'm the one lost?_ _This is quite pathetic! I am going to kill whoever took her away from me!_

* * *

2 MONTHS EARLIER

Returning to the castle Mae escaped from; Surge went back to her cell to give refreshments to her. He was walking slowly with a mischievous smile on his face. _Of course she fears me! I could've killed her but I decided to me nice! I guess I'll explain how she got here for not trying to get me back._

When he unlocked the door, Surge noticed that the room was empty and her chains were on the floor. The blood was still there but something shiny was gleaming within it.

"Huh? What is that? Surge picked it up and analyzed it carefully.

"It appears to be a pendant…maybe Mae's not the smartest tactician after all." And just like that, he also went to search for her.

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Mae could practically see Ylisse. She fell into the grass field of her homeland. The scent was familiar, the place was familiar, and everything was recognizable. She lay on her back looking at the clouds and the blue sky. She couldn't wait to see Chrom and the shepherds.

"I miss this place!" Mae began to make little 'grass angels' as she began to speak again, "I'll be there soon. I'll return."

The happy moment was ended abruptly when Surge suddenly appeared.

"My little princess, why did you leave? You just got yourself in a lot of trouble." He grabbed her cloak's collar and lifted her off the ground. "You're my bait to your little princey and you left without saying goodbye!" Surge threw the chief tactician on the ground, with her at the edge of the cliff. "And don't call this abuse. It's just physical correction."

"What do you want from me and how did you get here?

"I was going to spill secrets to you nicely, but I guess I'll have to do it the hard way since you chose to leave!" He went into her mind and began tormenting her with crazy thoughts.

_I created the Risen army you fought against. I've also been watching you and the shepherds for a very long time. You see, your poor soldiers thought that their injury was a mere scratch. It was actually a marking of death. A marking that can track its victim. And about that shadow thing that took you away from your love? That was obviously me, duh. Ylisse's chief tactician was unable to add up all these facts to lead to the conclusion? YOU ARE USELESS!_

Surge went out of her mind and back into the real world. Mae was still lying on the ground. She could take physical attacks, but his mental attacks were deadly. She was bleeding excessively and sweat was running down her head.

"I've got something of yours." He reached into his pocket and grabbed the pendant. "Does this look like it's yours?"

She was patting her neck and barely noticed it was gone. _It's been 2 whole months yet I never saw that it was missing._

"I have a deal for you, but you must accept before I discuss the terms."

She nodded 'yes' and stood up slowly. Mae was in a bad position. She was still near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going to use you to get to Chrom. Once we're there, I can return this to you."

"What do you plan on doing to him?" She hid her hand behind her back. It was easy to notice that she didn't like where this was going.

"What every enemy of him wants." A long pause was made, "DEAD."

She stared at him with dismay. She already agreed with the terms but she wouldn't leave without having a good fight. Mae grabbed her silver sword from her back and slashed at his face. It went deep enough to break his mask and cut his right eye.

"AHHHH!" He looked around for her but the blood was spreading everywhere. Surge just lost vision in his right eye. He ran towards her and tackled her, making them both fall down the cliff. The two of them fell down and kept hitting the boulders. By the time they were at the bottom, they appeared unconscious. So close to home but yet so far…

* * *

Chrom's hopes of finding Mae began to fade. He was almost back to Ylisse. As he was walking down the trail, he saw blood on the ground.

"What in the world happened here?"He looked closely at the blood; Mae's pendant was within the red sea. "If this is her pendant…Mae!"

* * *

**That's it for now. I personally didn't like this chapter. Anyways, you'll find out who Surge really is and if Chrom can finally get Mae. I'm not even sure how long I should make this story go on. Any suggestions, comments, or even concerns...then please review! I also want to hear some ideas for the next chapter. I'm starting to not have any! Please review! :D**


End file.
